All Alone?
by NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload
Summary: Bella was dating Jake,she was friends with most of the pack.Before they phased,that is.Now that everyone she loved and cared about are gone can she cope?Or will she stay in an never ending world of pain, suffering, missery?No cullens but there r imprints.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight S.M. does!

Quick Update

Bella never dated Edward

She dated Jake

She was friends with Seth, Jared, Quil, and Embry before they all phased.

Charlie and renne are dead and she is 18 and living on her own.

Jake and rest phased and left her alone.

She has never seen paul b4 but has heard of him.

Everyone except Sam, Emily, Seth, Collin and Brady are 18

Sam and Emily: 20

Brady, Collin, Seth:17

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight S.M. does!

Quick Update

Bella never dated Edward

She dated Jake

She was friends with Seth, Jared, Quil, and Embry before they all phased.

Charlie and renne are dead and she is 18 and living on her own.

Jake and rest phased and left her alone.

She has never seen paul b4 but has heard of him.

Everyone except Sam, Emily, Seth, Collin and Brady are 18

Sam and Emily: 20

Brady, Collin, Seth:17

ENJOY!

Bella's Pov

It was never ending. The pain, the misery, the dread. It never stopped. Nope, it only got worse with each day. They left, the only people I loved and cared about left me! I remember their words, they were branded in my mind. As if it were yesterday.

**Flash Back**

I hadn't seen Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared or Seth for weeks. I had tried calling but no one ever answered. I had this feeling of dread pass over me. Like a wave hitting the shore. I could hardly breathe, the feeling of being left again was unbearable right now. I had to get out, go to my place, the beach. I grabbed my jacket, slipped on my shoes, and hurried to my truck with my keys. I hoped in and started the car. When it roared to life, I backed out and drove to La Push.

At Beach

I parked my monster and stepped out. The cold wind hit my face like a whip, I shivered and pulled my coat on tighter. I walked down the abandoned beach to my drift wood bench. I Sat down and looked over the sea. Its waves crashing to the cliffs furiously, like trying to break them, to make them suffer for some cause. I kept looking over the water till I heard laughter from down the beach. I looked up and what I saw ripped open my already wounded heart. There down at the end of the beach was Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Jake, and they all were with Sam Uley. A strangled sob came from my throat before I could stop it. As if they could hear it, all their heads snapped in my direction. I stood up and walked over to them, "Sick huh? If you were sick then why are you on the beach with Sam Uley!" I hissed his name out " I thought you guy were to sick to pick up the phone when I call, let alone be outside in this weather!" I screeched

They all look guilty, but it soon passed and turned into a sneer. " who would want to hang out with a damaged albino!" Quil hissed

I stepped back, Quil never talked to anyone like that! " who would bother?" Seth, Jared, Embry, and Jake said in union

I was close to tears. My face paled and my hands tightened. I looked up at them with my dark, hollow, lifeless, soul-less eyes. They all gasped. I shook my head, "I thought you cared, I thought you guys loved me. But apparently I was wrong, so stupidly, moronically wrong. You know you guys could have spared my already wounded and torn heart. Save me the misery. But I guess you like to see people die from the inside out, get swallowed by pain. To get beaten by dread. But I guess u like to see me hurt, stabbed, broken, and torn. But I guess that I'm just that un-lovable that no one I love will care to stick around. So you know what you can all go fuck your selves and I hope your happy for braking my heart again! You ignorant, heartless, mother fucking, bitches!" I screamed and turned from their shock and hurt faces and ran. I ran to my truck and drove home sobbing.

*End of Flash Back*

I just hope that some how I can be better again


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

It had been a week since the horrid beach day and I was in complete misery. I almost always stayed inside and barely ate. The only time I left was to go to the beach and watch the waves and cry. My skin was now a waxy completion and I had purple bags under my eyes. My body now very thin and bony. I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling. I always wondered what I did to make everyone leave me. Why I was so unlovable. Those thoughts were on my mind on a regular basis. I pushed myself up and looked at the clock, 8:00, my time to go to my cliffs. I got up, put on my gir hoodie, my slide ons and went to my truck. I started up my beast and drove off.

_**At Cliffs**_

I sat over the cliffs, with my feet hanging over the edge. Watching as the waves hit the range up jagged rocks below. I felt a tear roll down my face. I started to sing my song I wrote a while back.

_You said you loved me, that's why you had leave_

_You said that it was for the best, but how could that be?_

_When its ripped my heart out and let it fly away_

_When I tore my heart up and you turned away_

_How could that be for the best, when it hurting me_

_When I cant breathe _

_You said that you being close would kill me_

_But how could that be _

_When you being away is the only thing tearing me_

_Baby please_

_Please come back to me_

_Because the only thing killing me_

_Is you _

_You and all your antics_

_You're the one who made me Believe_

_Something never ment to be_

_You played with my heart_

_Now its tearing me apart_

_You said that you loved me, that's why you had to leave_

_You said that it was for the best, but how could that be_

_When it ripped my heart out, and flew away_

_When you left me in the darkness, and walked away_

_You said that you were protecting mbut how could that be_

_With you always tearing and beating my heart away_

_I thought you said you loved me_

_But I guess that I was wrong _

_To believe so stupidly_

_How could it be for the best_

_When its killing me _?_

_(__**A/n **__that song is mine I will report you to ff if you steal it!)_

By the time I was done singing I felt eyes on me, I turned to see my former ex best friends watching me. Igot up and turned and walked away. But they followed. "Bella please! We were only trying to protect you!" Jared pleaded

I stopped abruptly and turned around, they gasped at me appearance and looked guilty " Protect me? PROTECT ME? YU FUCKING ASS HATS BROKE ME! You knew my parents just died! But yet you decide to leave me and hang out with Sam? Oh ya that's sure protecting me, you know ripping my heart out, shredding it like junk. Tearing it up like yesterdays newspaper! Ya CAUSE THAT'S PROTECTING ME ALRIGHT!" I screeched

They all looked incredibly guilty now " bells please" I interrupted jake "Don't call me bells, only people I love and care about can call me that if they feel the same. I don't care anymore, because apparently you don't. You were right who would bother with an damaged albino like me? Who would want tobe with a damaged and broken hearted girl? I sure as hell know you don't so go fuck yourselves with a carrot I don't care!" I screamed

Then all the sudden hell broke lose.


End file.
